Albus Potter: First year
by lira2308
Summary: Albus Potter is in his first year at Hogwarts. WIll he have an adventurous year like his father? Unexpected friendships are formed and a quadrupal is formed. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters all belong to J. K. Rowling. _

Albus waved to his parents till they were out of view. "C'mon, let's find a compartment before we get stuck with some older students." He said to Rose who nodded and started to walk down the aisle looking for a compartment.

It was a while later before they found one. It was occupied by a girl with dark red hair and sweet blue eyes. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" Albus asked the red-head who nodded politely. "I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

"I am capable of introducing myself Albus." Rose said to him with flashing eyes. Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin. Typical Rose and her pride.

"I'm Leslie Morgan." Said the red-head shyly, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Nice to meet you Leslie. So, know what house you're going to be in?" Albus asked, trying to make conversation. Leslie looked at him with a blank expression.

"Are you muggle-born?" Rose asked politely. Leslie nodded.

"Really! My mom's one too" Rose started when an elderly woman stopped in front of their compartment.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked the three kids. Albus jumped and started buying pocketfuls of sweets. Rose shook her head, "You're going to spoil your dinner you know."

Albus shook his head and with his mouth full of b=cauldron cakes he said, "No I'm not. Want some Leslie?"

"Uh, sure." She said picking up a chocolate frog. "They're not really frogs are they?" she asked nervously. Rose laughed, "No their not. Besides, it's the card you want." Leslie relaxed. They were having a great time; Albus found out that Leslie was just like aunt Hermione. She had memorised all the course by heart and the only other person he knew who had read Hogwarts A History. Rose liked Leslie a lot.

"I hope you're in the same house I'm in."Rose said to Leslie cheerfully. "Me too." Albus piped in. Leslie beamed with pleasure. Having Rose and Albus-Al he told her to call him- had made the what might of been a miserable train ride, enjoyful. Then, a boy with blond hair joined them, it was Scorpius Malfoy. He looked regretted because of entering the compartment but he composed himself quickly.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, as if he didn't care whether they said yes or not. Rose was about to protest when Albus cut her, "sure, why not."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said to Leslie. He knew he didn't have to explain to Potter and Weasley, he had a feeling they knew him already. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Leslie said back. It was obvious to her that this boy was not liked by Rose. So she tried steering the conversation back to houses. "So, what house do you want to be in?" she asked Rose who was busy glaring at Scorpius.

"Easy, Gryffindor of course, what else." Rose answered quickly.

"How about you Al?" Albus told her the same thing.

"Scorpius?" she asked. The pale boy looked uncertain before answering "Gryffindor."

Albus and Rose stared at him. Scorpius felt the heat rising up his neck. He stared back at the defiantly.

"Oh, cool. Me too." Leslie said oblivious to the stares Scorpius was getting from her friends. Just then James walked in the room with his two best friends, Fred Weasley and Alice Longbottom.

"Hey little brother of mine." He started before glaring at Malfoy. "What are you doing here." He said harshly. Scorpius blushed with angered. Everyone was judging by his father, and he hated that. Albus saw and defended him.

"He's here because he's my friend. Got a problem, _brother_?" Albus retorted to his brother. James looked at Albus in shocked, so did everyone else.

"No, not at all. Well, just so you know, you better get change. We'll be arriving soon." James replied coolly before leaving the compartment.

"Thanks." Scorpius said as they were changing into their robes.

"No problem, I meant it by the way. If you want, we can be friends. We'll show them. Potter's and Malfoy's _can_ be friends."Albus said to Scorpius who grinned.

"Hogwarts won't know what'll whit them." Scorpius said and Albus couldn't help to grinned back at him.

_Review!_


	2. The Sorting

The train finally stopped after what seemed like hours afterwards. When it finally did, Albus's fear returned. His anxiety caused him to trip over a few trunks on the way down.

"firs' years! Firs' years! C'mon yeh lot. Gather aroun', Alrigh' there Al?" Hagrid asked Albus, giving him a wink. Albus couldn't be happier at the sight of Hagrid.

"Good. Hagrid, I want you to meet a friend of mine, met her at the train." Albus said eagerly pulling Leslie into Hagrid's view. "Hagrid, this is Leslie Morgan." Albus told the half-giant.

"Nice ter meet yeh miss Morgan." Hagrid said, shaking Leslie's hold arm. Leslie didn't whether she was suppose to be amused, scared or happy so she did the polite thing and smiled.

"This is also another friend of mine. Hagrid meet Scorpius Malfoy." Leslie heard Albus tell Hagrid. For a moment, all Hagrid could do was stare at Scorpius then back to Albus. Leslie was amused by Hagrid's reaction. Rose on the other hand was impatient to get to the school.

"Hagrid, don't you think we better get going now? We don't want to be late for the sorting ceremony." Rose nudge Hagrid lightly.

"What, oh yeh right, The sortin' ceremony. Come along now!" Hagrid said as they walked too the lake. " Alrigh' four per boat please. Mind yeh heads." Hagrid said as Al, Leslie, Rose and Scorpius all got in a boat together. Albus's eyes nearly popped out of his face at the sight of Hogwarts. It was amazing.

He heard Leslie gasped in wonder. Her eyes sparkling like sapphires. Rose looked as though she was in love, her eyes were as wide as saucepans. Scorpius couldn't help but stare at the castle with the others. 'It's magnificent.' He thought silently.

They stopped a pair of magnificent doors made out what appeared to be oak. Hagrid knocked three times. The doors opened and behind it was Neville Longbottom, or in the school as Professor Longbottom. The deputy headmaster of Hogwarts.

'Hello uncle Neville.' Albus couldn't help but think as he saw Neville at the top of the stairs.

"All right, settle down, settle down. Now, in a few short minutes, you will enter the great hall to be sorted into your houses." He paused and Albus was sure it was just for effect. " The four houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, it doesn't matter what house you are in but what you do that is important. Points shall be awarded for achievements, but any rule-breaking and you may just find your house hourglass with few points lesser." Neville ended with a strict demeanour.

"Very well, we are ready for you." Neville said a few minutes later. The entire first year walked quickly into the great hall, afraid of getting left behind. Albus noticed the ceiling didn't really looked like one. He felt Rose nudged him and saw that James was glaring fiercely at him. Albus kept on walking.

On top of the stage a old hat opened it's brim and began singing,

"Centuries ago I was made,

By four friends all alike,

They sewed me so that I could grade,

Young wizards as fast as light,

Now here I am again tonight,

To do the just 'bout the same,

But first I am to tell a tale,

Of how it all began,

The brave and bold, said Gryffindor

Shall all belong to me,

For Ravenclaw the wise and witted,

shall all be hers to teach,

Slytherin wanted the ambitious and sly,

To teach until the end,

While fair Huffelpuff she took the rest,

Without a moment's thought,

They put some brains and stitch me up,

For all afar to see,

So now that you've seen all the sides,

Which one is best for thee?

So put me on and let me see,

Where all of you belong,

As I am the sorting hat,

The best judge of them all!" the hat finished the song with a loud applause by the students and staff. Albus was nervous, it didn't help that Rose was just as pale as him.

"Very well, let's begin. Abercombie, Jason" Neville called. A slight boy came up and sat down. It was barely a second after when the Sorting hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!" There was a loud cheer from the Ravenclaw table.

"Baxter, Emily."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Cornwell, Sean." A tall boy with messy brown hair came up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Felton, Matthew."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Felton, Maxwell."

"SLYTHERIN!" a loud cheer erupted from Slytherin for the first newcomer.

Names came and go, a girl, Sandra Finnigan became a Gryffindor. Then came the M's.

"Morgan, Leslie." Leslie went up shakily. She desperately wanted to be somewhere she could easily fit in.

"Yes, that's what everyone wants." Said the hat. "So, where shall I put you?"

"Hmmm, this is tough. Interesting, but tough. You're very brave and fiercely loyal. But is it enough for Gryffindor or Huffelpuff? You're also very smart, but with a hunger for success. So where _shall_ I put you?"

"I know." The hat said. Leslie held her breath. She was afraid of what it would say,

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted loudly. Leslie exhaled with relief and practically ran to the Gryffindor table. Al saw Leslie getting congratulated by fellow Gryffindors. His fear doubled.

"Potter, Albus." Al heard his name called. The hat fell just below his eyes. "Ahh, Albus Potter, I was wondering when I would see you. Your brother was quite difficult to sort too." Albus felt relief by that statement. James had been hard to sort too!

"It's quite obvious where you belong."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al ran cheerfully to the table and received a heart from Leslie. They watched as Scorpius, who seemed to become even paler, get sorted. It barely touched his head when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" everyone was shocked. The hall eerily quite. Scorpius walked to the Gryffindor table where Albus pat his back, Gryffindor erupted in cheers.

" Weasley, Rose" was sorted second last. Like Scorpius, it took less than a minute before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!". Zabini, Ethan was sorted to Slytherin.

Albus had never seen so much food in his life. Scorpius and him piled their plates with as much food as possible. Rose and Leslie looked at them with disgust. "Pigs" they said together.

Albus and Scorpius was later amazed at the sight of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Wicked" Scorpius said under his breath. Hey grinned at the chairs and fireplace that gave the room a warm feeling. They raced up to their room and was met with Matthew Felton and Sean Cornwell.

"We're the only boys of our year here." Sean said as he sat on a bed opposite of Albus. He's eyes giving off a mischievous glint.

Albus fell asleep that night stuffed with sweets and desserts. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, the first day of school.


	3. First Day

Albus woke up that day with a sudden shout from Scorpius. "Albus! Get up sleepy head. It's our first day!" Scorpius was madly jumping up and down on his bed which was right next to Albus's bed.

"Argh, five more minutes." He said, pulling the sheets over his head. He was still tired at to him, it seemed as though dawn hadn't even approach.

"Sorry, another day, I might let you off. But not on our first day." Scorpius said pushing Albus out of his bed. Albus fell face first on the hard ground.

"Arghh, what's wrong with you. No one's even up yet. " Albus pulling his robes on.

"I don't know. It's the first day. I'm just afraid we'll get lost you know." Scorpius with much more enthusiasm than necessary.

"You're sounding awfully cheerful for someone who's worried he'll get lost," Albus asked eyeing Scorpius suspiciously.

"Let's go." Scorpius said walking out of the dorm. Albus followed suited. When he got down, he saw Scorpius talking to Leslie.

"...she's crazy. She woke me up at six! Six!" Leslie was finishing with Scorpius.

"Who woke you up at six?" Albus asked curiously. Leslie looked at Albus. His hair was messier than when they met, and his green eyes still held a sleepy hint. Leslie didn't realise she was staring at Albus until Rose was pulling her to Rose's side.

Rose was giving Leslie that made her blush. Rose saw Leslie's blush. Impossible, rose thought. She can 't possibly...

"Guy's were going to be late if we don't move. Now." Albus was saying. Rose looked at her favourite cousin. Even as a child there was always a strong air of leadership around him. Out of all of her cousins, Albus was everyone's and certainly uncle Harry's favourite. Even if none of them would say it. This might be an interesting year at Hogwarts

"What's our first class?" Albus asked Scorpius frustrated. They had spent half of their breakfast time looking for the first classroom. Albus was wishing he got the map instead of the cloak right now. He had asked James for the map but his brother only smirked and started ranting about how to be a good prankster.

"Potions." Scorpius answered tiredly. Albus had asked him the same question every five minutes and it was getting irritating. It had already been an awful morning because they had to skip part of the breakfast and got lost. To top it all off, they had Potions with the Slytherins first.

"Why do they always put the Gryffindor s and the Slytherins together for Potions? Isn't that dangerous. I mean think about it, a bunch of kids who traditionally hate each other in one room full of poisons." Leslie was saying. Scorpius knew she was just trying to break the strain. It was working.

"Nick! Hey, Nick! Can you help us? We're kinda lost." Albus said sprinting towards Nearly headless Nick. I saw the look on Leslie's face and I knew she was going to ask a really tactless question. I shot her a look.

"Where to Mr. Potter?" Nick asked Albus who replied with a simple and blunt Potion.

"Ah, it's right down the hall there. Take the staircase down towards the dungeon. It's the first door you meet." Nick said helpfully. "Good day fellow Gryffindors." Nick called of as we all scurried towards the dungeon. We were all happy to note that we weren't the latest to arrive. The Professor wasn't even there yet.

"Alright. Class. This is your first class if the day am I right? Yes well, I want to tell you that although Hogwarts accepts all young wizards, I don't. Any fooling around in this class and you may just find yourselves with a week's worth of detention. I expect the best from all of you. No matter how stupid you lot are. If you can't catch up or get left behind by your classmates, you will not find any help from me. Therefore, I expect rapt attention in my class and remember. No fooling around." Our professor said. He was a tall man with short kept hair and eyes that were as hard as stones. He had an aura around him. One that said, you will not cross me. It gave Leslie the chills just by looking at him

"Mr Potter! What would happen if I added a newts eye with dragon heartstring?" he asked Albus. Albus looked blank and confused. But Leslie knew the answer, It was the Draught of Depression. She raised her hand but wasn't called on.

"Tsk tsk, obviously you thought you could get away without studying because of your father did you. Let's try again, What's the difference between Monkhood and Mosgrove? " Again Albus couldn't answer. Albus said quietely, "I don know sir."

"You don't know. Well , Newts eye and dragon heartstring makes the draught of depression while there is no difference between Monkhood and Mosgrove because they don't exist. And five points from Gryffindor for your ignorance. Turn your books to page 5 of your text book."

For the rest of the period, Albus was the item of ridicule by Professor Smith, as they found a few minutes after the pop quiz. He was constantly criticized and Albus wondered was it because Smith hated his father.

"Honestly, 5 points for being ignorant! And they say ignorance is a bliss." Scorpius said at the end of the day. Albus had personally enjoyed the other classes, especially DADA. The Professor, Dennis Creevey, had told Albus that he had the same knack for the subject like his father did.

"I just want to know why he hates you Al." Rose asked her cousin. It struck to Rose as odd for a professor to hate a student before they met.

"I don't know. And who cares." Albus said, ripping open a letter from Hagrid inviting him and Rose to tea that Friday.

"Hagrid invited us to tea Rose. This Friday after school. Wanna come Leslie?"Albus asked ignoring his cousin.

"I'd love to meet Hagrid again." Leslie was saying happily. Albus had asked her and it had made her so happy she was feeling slightly dizzy.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Scorpius asked, upset that Albus hadn't ask him. 

"Oh, I thought since we were already friends you would naturally come without an invitation." Albus said obliviously.

Scorpius beamed. Then Leslie said mock sadly, "So, you ask me because I'm not a close friend." She ended with a pout. Albus blushed. Rose shook her head at her cousin who was trying to explain to Leslie who just laughed.


	4. Welcome gift from James

Friday came in a whiz. Albus was enjoying all his classes, especially DADA. But Potions was not getting any better and this irk Albus more than anything.

"So, when are we meeting Hagrid?" Leslie asked Albus again. Albus wanted to tell Leslie to go and ask Rose when something fell on his toast. A letter. Albus ripped it apart before he realised a sticky-gooey substance on it.

"Wait Albus-" it was too late. The sticky thing crept up Albus's arms while beetle came out of the envelope and climbed on his face. A howler screamed, "HAH! YOU JUST GOT PRANK BROTHER! WELCOME BROTHER! YOUR BROTHER, JAMES." Albus felt like he was going to die, right there, right then. His _brother _had decided to give him a little welcoming gift and Albus did not appreciate it.

Leslie looked at Albus. She had no idea what had just happened, but she knew it was bad. Albus was beetroot red. Like her hair. God, Albus looks ready to kill, she thought. Everyone was laughing. Rose and Scorpius was standing with their mouths hanging open at the door. James came to his brother. He's stupid, Leslie thought. Anyone brave enough to go to Albus at that moment was stupid. Especially the guy who did it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. You have just witness me pranking my own brother. So, don't go saying I have favourites."James was shouting. Albus looked at his brother. His green eyes flashing dangerously. Albus went up to his brother and shouted, "You idiot! Your horrible you know that right!"

James laughed, "Geez, when were you born? The ninetieth century?" Albus did something he knew he would never regret, ever. He punched James.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? You broke my nose you little-" Albus didn't catch the end of it. He was already out of the room and walking angrily. He had no whatsoever idea as to where he was going, all he knew was he was angry.

"Stupid James, stupid prank. Stupid howler." He grumbled as he washed the goo from his arm at the lake.

"Al! Albus, are you all right?" Rose asked running towards Albus. Albus gave her a look.

"Albus, how are you feeling? Is your arm alright?" Leslie asked dropping to her knees. She took Albus's arm and examined it. She helped Albus get it of. Albus was still trying to get the goo off too, but for some reason (James), it wouldn't go.

"Albus, I think I know why it wouldn't go." Leslie said as she examined Albus's arm. Goosebumps rising on her own arm. She cursed herself, why did Albus always made her nervous?

"Well, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked. Rose turned to Leslie. Leslie blushed at their gazes.

"Leslie.." Albus nudged slightly. "Its undiluted Bubotuber pus!" Leslie shrieked, letting go of Albus's arm.

"Er...what?" Albus and Scorpius asked. Rose shook her head at them.

"It's...a tree-plant-that gives out this sort of gooey thing, pus, they call it. Anyway it's really good for acne and stuff but when undiluted, it can do really awful things to the skin." She said pointing at Albus's arm which was now covered in a thick crust.

"Er...and you know this because...?"

"I read some of Dom's books. One of them was herbology. Now we have to get you to the hospital."

"Okay. I think..." Albus said as Leslie dragged him to the Hospital wing. Albus was sent to a bed while Madam Pomfrey fussed over him.

"Honestly, what in the world was your brother thinking. Undiluted Bubotuberpus...what if it got in your eye? Hmm...could of made you blind...poison...now, what are you three doing here?" she asked Leslie, Rose and Scorpius, "Off to class you go. He'll be alright. Just tell the professors please okay." She said shutting the door in their faces.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Yes Leslie, I think he'll be alright." Rose answered her friend. Leslie got a smirk on her face. Rose and Scorpius looked at her quizzically.

"What." They asked.

"I think James deserves a welcoming gift from us too don't cha think." Rose and Scorpius smirked. Oh, James, you better watch out.


	5. Pay Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and its characters (minus Leslie). They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Okay, firstly, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And those who read this fanfic. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Okay, do you have the stuff?"

"Of course I have it Leslie. Relax okay." Scorpius said lunging along his heavy back pack.

"If we pull this of. I will forever be in your dept Leslie Morgan." Albus said to Leslie. Leslie blushed ferociously. Albus had gotten out of the hospital wing yesterday. Fortunately for him, Professor McGonagall had decided to be nice and let off Al with a warning, "if you ever do that in _public_ again, I will have no choice but to give you detention." She said stressing out the public part. Al had a feeling that if he did fight with James again, as long not in public, McGonagall wouldn't really mind.

"If we don't get expelled first." Rose mumbled. Scorpius flashed her a grin, "Awh, come on Rose. Have a little fun. Besides, don't you think James deserves this."

"Yes, he does. But why can't we just do the sensible thing and tell your mum Al."

"Cause, it won't be as fun." Al said simply. Leslie let out a giggle.

"Yeah Rose. This is way more fun. I just can't believe we found it." Leslie said holding a black box.

"I know right. Just our luck. Professor Creevey said that he won't be needing it till next year so he thought that we would want it."

"Oh,, so you're saying you didn't ask him for it." Rose said sceptically at her cousin.

"Maybe a little."

"Okay, so you know the plan. We give James this box and then Al, you let the fireworks go, after words Scorpius you play the sound on that player, and Rose...you innocently ask James if there was something wrong. Just not in that order. Okay." Leslie asked her friends who all nodded. And so, the prank began.

"Hey James. Cool box." Rose said innocently pointing at his bag. James looked startled at the box in his bag. He was pretty sure it wasn't in there before.

"That's...weird. I'm pretty sure it wasn't in my bag before." James mumbled to himself.

"Really, it's pretty cool though." Rose said nonchantly. Doing her best to pretend that she didn't know what was in it.

James being James couldn't wait to open the box, but he did. It took all of his self restrain-who knew he had any-to not open the box. He wanted to show it to Alice and Fred. But he didn't, by lunch James was already opening it. He couldn't wait, it was like Christmas morning. James regretted opening it in the hall immediately. A huge clowns head with the body of a spider immerged out of the box. James let out a shout ( scream) of surprised and let the box go. Some of the girls were screaming but most of the people in the room was laughing. James took a step back and suddenly, a round of fireworks immerged out of his lunch. This goot James to scream-I mean shout-again.

"You just got pranked!" Scorpius shouted, his voice magnified so everyone could here. Everyone laughed. Some whooped, glad that James Potter had finally met his match. James was red in the face, "Who did this!" he shouted ludly.

"Al did." Leslie said proudly.

"No, all of us did it." Albus said firmly gesturing to Scorpius, Leslie and Rose.

"What! Miss prim had a hand in this." James said angrily.

"Yup. Ladies and Gentlemen. This...is what a real prank is." Al smirked to the crowd and they all cheered. Even the teachers couldn't help grin or chuckle. Everyone was laughing at James and cheering at Albus, where did he get this stuff?

"Alright!"

"Go Albus!"

"Nice job firsties."

"Rose! We didn't think you had it in you."

That was when everyone noticed the clown was still there.

"What is that!"

"Oh, that's a boggart." Al said simply. Dominique waved her wand and yelled 'Ridikulus.' The clown-spider thing lost it's leg and rolled around like a bowling ball. Everyone got out of the way, no one wanted to be squashed by it. Everyone laughed and it went back inside the black box.

Al couldn't but beam with pleasure. He had finally manage to get his brother pranked. Thanks to Leslie.

"Leslie! Like I said, I am forever in your dept. It was brilliant." Al said to her in the common room later that day.

"Yeah! How did you come up with it?" Scorpius asked her.

"It was amazing." Rose agreed. They all looked at Leslie.

"Actually, the boggart was Al's idea. He just didn't know how to make it work."

"Yeah, and it wouldn't off if you didn't plan everything. You're truly amazing, you know that right." Al said Leslie, his green meeting her blue. Leslie blushed with pleasure and looked down. AL stared at her a few more minutes before returning to his work. Rose looked at her cousin and her best girl-friend. I wonder..., she thought silently.

" Well, I'm tired. Good night Rose. Al, you coming?" Scorpius said.

"What, you'll just say goodnight to Rose, Scorpius. What about me?" Leslie said teasingly at Scorpius who blushed red. Rose swatted Leslie's hand. This caused Leslie to put even more. Scorpius went up just after Al said,

"Sure." He kept his stuff "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Night Leslie, Rose." Al said following Scorpius up the stairs to their dormitory. Rose cornered Leslie immediately.

"You like him don't you." Rose said to her.'

"What?" Leslie answered distractedly, she was finishing her transfiguration work.

"You like Albus. Admit it." Leslie blushed and looking down to the floor she mumbled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Come on Leslie, we're friends. If you like my cousin, say so."

"Okay, firstly, of course I like him, if I didn't, I wouldn't be friends with him. And secondly, it's just a tiny, miniscule crush. Nothing big, it'll probably be gone soon." Leslie said shrugging.

"If you say so."

"Yup. Well, I'm feeling sleepy. Good night Rose!" Leslie said going up the stairs to the room. Rose smirked at Leslie's retreating back. She thought about how Albus looked at Leslie a minute ago and how Leslie was always bushing around him. Was it really just a tiny miniscule crush? Rose wondered before falling asleep in her bed.

_**Review!**_


	6. History Repeats Itself

***I do not own the HP series. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you enjoy this...**

**History Repeats itself**

Leslie woke up really early the next morning. She had just remembered about the letter she wrote to her family and was eager to send it. So, she quietly left the dorm, not wanting to wake up Rose, and quickly went to the owlery. Imagine her shock when she saw another person there at the crack of dawn.

"Oh! Hi! I didn't...why are you here?" She felt a bit scared to be there with him...especially since yesterday. He gave her a chilly look.

"Came here to prank me some more? Didn't you have enough fun yesterday?" It was James Potter. Leslie didn't know why-maybe it was his resemblance to Albus-but she was slightly intimidated by James.

"No, I just came here to send a letter." Leslie cursed herself...why else would she be here. James gave her a slight smile.

"Yes well, this is the owlery and people are known to send letters here." He said. Leslie burst out laughing and caught his hazel eyes and looked down on her shoes. James looked down then out the window.

"My brother's a good guy but...sometimes, you just can't help hate him. Especially when he has something or someone you want." James said glancing at her before gazing out of the window again.

"Be careful. My brother gets into crazy adventures. He's alot like my dad. Try not to get hurt in the process." James said briefly before leaving. Leslie swore he brushed his heads against hers just as he was leaving. Right now, Leslie wasn't sure if she'd fallen for one or two Potters. She sent the letters quickly and left. She passed Hagrid's hut-which she recently visited and was surprised to see James and his gang there.

"S'up Zabini. Amazing how you and your brother look alike." James was taunting two boys who did look alike. They both stood up wands raised, but James and Fred was faster, "Expelliarmus!" they both shouted aiming at the brothers. The Zabini brothers looked around...they looked like two lost puppies in water.

"So tell me, how's your father?" James asked tauntingly. Ethan curled his fists and lunged for James, but James with his quidditch skills managed to easily dodge him.

"Oh, so Zabini Jr wants to play." James said before making Ethan fly up. His face redden. Leslie looked up in horror as James began throwing taunt over taunt at the flying figure above him who was slowly paling. She didn't know what happened, but somehow, Leslie had taken out her wand and ran to James. Her heart beating wildly.

"Stop it! Let him go! What did he do to you?" she screamed at James. James looked surprised at Leslie before his eyes momentarily glazed.

"Move it Leslie. This is between me and Zach." He said gesturing to Ethan's brother.

"Then why is he the one in the air." She asked back. James looked at her quizzically before saying, "it's payback." Suddenly Ethan turned pale. He started begging, "Please, I'm scared of heights. Put me down please." Ethan said, he looked as if he were about to cry. Leslie lost it.

"You sick, twisted, big-headed bully! Can't you see it's scaring him? Or is it a pleasure to see other cower in pain in front of you? You know what Potter," she spat the word Potter, "You're just as bad as the death-eaters were. You're nothing but a big bully!" Leslie shouted the last word. Sparks flew from her wand. James looked at her with a hurt expression.

"You don't understand anything. You pretend you do, but you don't." He had let Ethan go and was looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Fred was looking scared and wary. "I'm not a bully. I don't bully."

Leslie gave a high laugh as if she though he was joking. But in truth, she sort of believe him. She went over to Ethan and tried helping him. Ethan had a wild look in his eyes, he saw Leslie and shouted loudly, "Gross! Get you're hands off me you filthy little MUDBLOOD!" He shouted the last word. Everyone gasped. Leslie didn't know why, sure she was smart and knew all the course book by heart but never has it mention the word mudblood.

"Take that Back! Apologize to Morgan!" James shouted pointing his wand to Ethan.

"No, I don't want you to make him apologize. Like I said, your just like him."

James gaped, "But I would never call you that." He whispered. Albus was there, she could see him, his eyes burning with hatred as he stared at both his brother and Ethan. He stepped forward.

"You better apologize to Leslie now Zabini." Al said in a cool and calm voice. He hardly glanced at his brother. Ethan mumbled a soft 'sorry' but it was good enough. Everyone was looking at them. James made a move closer to her before Al snapped, "James, leave her alone." And surprisingly, James did. Leslie quickly followed Albus up the staircase to the great hall.

"Thank you." She said quietly, Albus didn't reply, "What did it mean?" she asked Albus softly. Albus looked at her, his eyes had cooled and were the usual green again.

"Let's just say it's a really bad word." He mumbled, they crossed the teachers room when they overheard something.

"They can't know, no one can know about it."

"they have to know eventually."

"No! Keep it that way, I rather like it if the students didn't know about the breakout." Albus stiffened. Leslie was curious why he did that. Suddenly, Albus pulled her away and up to the common room. Before he went to his dormitory, he mumbled, "Not a word Leslie." And Leslie was left at the common room more confused then ever.


End file.
